Do Dreams Come True?
by trunks-pan4life
Summary: After a horrid accident, Pan was never the same again. She refuses anyone's help and lashes out whenever she or the accident is brought up. She blames herself for the losses. Not only that, Pan can't sleep. She has nightmares that haunt her. Trunks comes along to try to sort things out with her and also reveals something she never knew or would've expected. TrunksXPan
1. Chapter 1

Hii everyone. This is my 3rd fanfic I've written. Hope you guys enjoy! Like my page on Facebook "Pan Briefs"

Disclaimer: DBZ is not mine.

*Why can't I wake up already!* Pan ran up the stairs and entered a dark room. She closed it slightly to give let her know if he was coming or not. She backed away slowly but quickly fell to the ground. She landed with a thump, making her heartbeat speed up.

She covered her mouth in an effort to not shout as she felt a sharp pain go through her left side. She looked down and saw her shirt covered in blood. She had walked into a broken piece of glass. *Wake up! Please! This is too real!* she shouted in her mind. It was no use. She was stuck in this dream until it was over.

She scooted back until she leaned up against the wall. Her breathing coming out as quick gasps, Pan had no other choice but to face him. She lifted herself up as careful as possible. She limped all the way to the door, using whatever furniture to support her on the way.

Before she could step out, he quickly snatched her up into his arms and was carried away to the roof top. She tried looking up at him, but couldn't. The wind strong, it prevented her from opening her eyes. *Here it comes. Please wake up! I'm begging you! Why do you always torment me with this? Why can't this ever end with a happy ending?*

She felt his arms letting go. Pan opened her eyes as she was dropped off the building to the rocks below. The ocean currents strong as ever, Pan felt her bones cracking, skull shattering; organs damaged causing rapid internal bleeding until she finally woke up.

Tears falling, body shaking, Pan hugged herself. *Just once can I stop having these dreams?* She's had them ever since the accident. She didn't know if they were visions or just some nightmare wanting to torture her. *At least it wasn't the worse.*

She's had 3 dreams. All were terrifying and never ending, but this was the least tormenting one. For almost 2 months she's been having these nightmares and hasn't fully slept. If lucky, she'll get a good 3 hours of sleep. She turned to see her alarm showing 2:36am.

She got up slowly, not wanting to go back to reliving that nightmare or risking one of the other 2 nightmares. She put on a pair of gray sweats, black tank top and her matching gray hoodie. After putting on her shoes, she quietly opened her window and flew to Satan City.

Before she entered the area, Pan made sure to walk the rest of the way there. She tightened her pony tail as she walked in a small café shop where she sat in her usual seat in the corner. Katelyn, the usual waitress, came up to Pan. "What will it be tonight, Miss?" Pan looked at her menu. "Just a medium cup of hot chocolate will be good."

"No coffee tonight?" Pan shook her head. The last thing she needed was a headache. "Marshmallows by any chance?" she smiled. Pan nodded. "Please." Katelyn did a little respectful bow and left to fill up Pan's drink.

Pan reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She scrolled through her text message and found one that was sent a few minutes ago. *Must've been while I was flying.* She opened it and saw it was from him. That surprised her. She hasn't spoken to him since …

Pan shook her head. No need to remind herself of that night. She read through the message.

_Hey, Pan, can we meet up sometime in the afternoon? I really need to talk with you …It's not about that. It's something else. Let me know when you're free. _

Before she can reply, Katelyn brought over Pan's hot chocolate. "Are you alright? You seem kind of pale." Pan shrugged it off. "A friend just texted me asking to meet up later in the afternoon but," Katelyn looked to see if her boss was looking before sitting in the seat in front of Pan.

"But?" Pan looked up at her. "But he texted this late, which means he's drunk or something." Katelyn frowned. "Are you sure about that? You never told me anything about any friends that have drunk alcohol before." Pan smiled. "Yeah, I know, but I also said they were pretty mischief at times." Katelyn laughed.

"You never fail to humor me. But, Pan, seriously, what harm can it do to just talk with him?" Pan stayed quiet for a while. She took a sip from her hot chocolate before answering. "I don't know. I mean, it's not like I can talk with him now. It's 3 in the morning."

"That doesn't stop you from coming here on your own. Maybe it'll do you good to talk with someone your own age instead of a 46 year old lady." Pan let out a small laugh. "You look like you're in your early 30's. Besides, this friend is a few years older than me."

Katelyn arched a brow. "Oh? How old exactly?" Pan slightly blushed. "He's going to be 30 in about 2 weeks." Katelyn's eyes spread wide open. "Panny, you're only 16. What are you doing hanging around with a man of his age." Pan waved it off. "We're really close friends. My family and his family are so close you'd think we're all related."

Katelyn let it go. "You know you can bring him here if you want. We can keep an eye out just in case." Pan nodded. "Thanks. He might be asleep by now so I'll just text him to meet me later though." Katelyn nodded and took Pan's mug to reheat her hot chocolate that's turned cold.

Pan hesitated for a moment. What is she gonna say? She hasn't seen the guy since that fatal night. Whatever. Sooner or later this would've happened.

_Hii, Trunks. We can meet when we get out of school or when you get off work. Anytime works for me then. _

She had just put her phone away when her phone vibrated.

_How about now since we're both awake? Not to mention I can see you right outside the café. _

Pan jumped after reading that part. She looked at the door where she saw him. Something about him looks different. His hair is now kept and short. He's wearing a black leather jacket with black jeans and a gray shirt. But his eyes will always have that strange pull whenever she met eye contact with him.

He walked up to her and smiled. "May I have this seat?" Pan nodded. Trunks looked straight at her. No doubt trying to figure out why she's up this late. "Do your parents know?" Pan shook her head. An awkward silence took place until Katelyn returned with Pan's hot chocolate.

She almost fell when she saw the president of Capsule Corp. "Hello Mr. Briefs. What can I get you for tonight?" Trunks smiled. "Just a medium French vanilla will be fine." Katelyn nodded and quickly went to go fulfill his order. He turned his attention back to Pan.

"So why are you-" Pan held up her hand to stop him. "I can't sleep." Trunks sighed. "Well I know you won't elaborate so I guess this will be a long night." Pan frowned. "What do you mean?" Trunks looked right all around the café before focusing on her again.  
"We're not leaving until you spill. We may have to leave the café but you're stuck with me." Pan crossed her arms. "I have school." Trunks smiled. "No problem whatsoever. I can just say I'm giving a presentation to everyone and I'll make sure it's in every class you have."

Pan let out a frustrated sigh. "Go ahead. I don't care. I have to go. My father gets up at 5 and I'd like to try to get some sleep." Trunks stood up and caught her arm. Pan hissed, "Let me go!" and pushed him away. Pan saw how freaked out he was by her reaction.  
She shook her head and whispered, "I'm sorry. I have to go." She took off, leaving Trunks in the café. Katelyn brought his French vanilla over. "Don't worry. She does that a lot especially when one of us accidently touches her." Trunks handed her the money-paying his and Pan's- and asked, "Why?"

Katelyn shrugged. "She's never said why. None of us can get a straight answer. We don't even know her last name or parents for that matter." Trunks shook her head. "Something happened about 2 months ago. It's probably why she's acting like this. If you'll excuse me, I have to depart." Katelyn nodded.

Trunks left the café and flew home to his own hell.

Pan landed safely on her window and stepped inside. She carefully closed it shut and walked over to her bed. It was almost 4am. She had about an hour before her father came in to wake her up. Since Orange Star High is miles away, he didn't want her late.

*I can easily fly there like you did. I can even take Nimbus.* But he wouldn't allow it. He says it's to teach her how to not use her abilities. Pan lay down on her back and looked up. Her ceiling had glow in the dark stars, forming constellations and galaxies all over.

It was what kept her at peace …sometimes. She wanted out. Ever since that day, she's wanted nothing but her end. She didn't do it, though. She was too afraid of the outcome. Everyone would be disappointed in her. Pan closed her eyes and waited for her father to come in.

If lucky, he would wake up early and talk with her like he always did whenever he had trouble sleeping. Without noticing, she fell asleep.

_"We all have to go, Panny." said Trunks. Goten nodded. "It won't be the same without you." Pan felt her cheeks burn at Trunks's comment. _

_"Come one Pan, please?" whined Bulla. Pan tried to look away but couldn't. These were her best friends. Not to mention Bulla was going to throw a tantrum if she didn't. "Fine." Trunks, Goten, and Bulla cheered. They had already told their parent they were headed to some lake._

_They packed their things for a 3 day weekend and hopped into Goten's silver convertible and drove off to who knows where. The point was to be as far away as possible from home for the weekend. They drove all around mountains, valleys, stopping only for bathroom breaks and snacks._

_ It was clear all day but at night, clouds started forming. "Awww man. We won't be able to go swimming." Whined Goten. "Swim or skinny dip?" asked Trunks giving him a mischief grin. Goten laughed. "You know me so well." They all laughed. _

_ Pan looked out her window and wondered where they were headed exactly. Before she could ask anyone, they crashed into another car that failed to have their lights on. As soon as they made impact, lightning hit both cars, starting a fire. _

_ Goten lost complete control and spun. Front windshield broken, Bulla flew out and hit a nearby tree. Pan held onto her seat, trying to unbuckle herself but it was no use. They had already crashed into an electric pole. The pole hit Goten's side, crushing him fatally as the electric wires snapped and sliced the car apart. _

_ Trunks flew out of the broken half and landed on the road, the other car crashing into him. Both cars were on fire now, making Pan panick._

_ Pan waited for death that never came. She could feel her arm broken and leg twisted. She was bleeding from her nose and her heartbeat pounding rapidly from both the lightning and her fear. The fire was getting closer to her. Sweat covered her face as she tried removing her seatbelt again. _

_ It wouldn't budge and the fire was getting closer. She couldn't hear or see any of her friends or the people who were in the other car. Pan closed her eyes._

_ Before the fire touched her face, she was pulled out of the car. She coughed loudly and found herself still in the seat. She looked around and wished for death now. _

_ Bulla was completely smashed and her face didn't resemble her anymore along with blood coating her all over. Goten was burned savagely and had blood everywhere. She wanted to yell but stopped when she saw Trunks on the floor next to her. He had saved her. Was he dead too? _

_ She heard an ambulance arriving. The men cut off her belt and had her inside the vehicle before she could check on Trunks. She had to know if he was okay. She saw a guy checking his pulse, but the doors closed, not letting her know the results. Pan finally passed out when they injected her with a pain killer. _

_ She woke up the next morning and screamed in panic. She demanded to know if he was alright. They wouldn't answer. All they said was that he was still in surgery. When she calmed down, they had her put to rest again and didn't wake up for the next week. _

_ During her sleep, she had all 3 nightmares repeat over and over. It wasn't until his soft soothing voice banished those nightmares and allowed her to wake up. She had hugged him as they both cried for the loss of their friends. They both swore to keep in touch and never leave one another._

_ Pan hugged him one last time before both of them departed and didn't see each other again until the funeral. _

Pan woke up with a start. Eyes red and filled with tears she looked around her room. Why of all dreams did she have that one? Her heart was beating so fast it was very similar to the time she was in the burning car …Where most of her friends had died.

Pan lay on her stomach and began crying. She missed her uncle. She missed her best friend. Trunks and she were the only survivors. Not even the other family was alive, both families broken apart by a stupid mistake. Pan still remembered how her two close friends looked like when they were brought to the hospital for examination.

Goten had his whole body burned to the point you can see his bones. His face black and red, it wasn't allowed to have his casket open. Bulla was just as bad. Her beautiful face was smashed on impact with the tree. Most of her body ended up twisted.

Trunks managed to survive it all. No one knows how since he flew out the car while he was being electrocuted by the ripped wires. He used up his last bit of energy to save her. He saved her and she ran off on him earlier. Pan wiped her eyes and tried to look at her alarm clock.

It was already 5:30am and her father hasn't come in to wake her up. Pan got up and dressed for school. She had to move on, but it was impossible at the moment. One crash and it killed two strong half-Saiyans. They've fought stronger aliens. Why was life so cruel?

Pan pushed her thoughts aside as she knocked on her father's door. Gohan opened it right away. "Sorry I'm late, Panny. I just woke up." She knew he was lying. He was still upset about losing his brother. It may have been 2 months but he was like a father to Goten. It was as if he lost a son.

Pan nodded and went to the kitchen to eat. She opened the fridge and saw a note on top of a foiled wrapped dish. Pan grabbed the plate and read the note.

_I made your favorite. I love you forever and always. ~Mom_

Pan unwrapped the plate and found a blueberry waffles with bacon on the side. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and ate quietly while her father got ready. "I see mom left both of us our favorites." He smiled. Pan smiled back and continued eating.

Her grandpa, Hercule Satan, got very sick and asked her mother to help him out for a bit. It's been over a week but she can't complain. It was her father. She would do the same if it were hers. Hopefully, he gets better. She wouldn't be able to handle another loss.

They finished eating, washed their plates and went to grab their things. Gohan went to turn on the car while Pan made sure she had everything she need: Euro History textbook, pencils, all subject notebook, and binder. As she passed her mirror, she gave herself a look over.

Her eyes were still a bit red from lack of sleep and she looked like she was sicker than her grandpa. She pushed those thoughts aside and headed outside. She got in the car and waited for her father to drive her to school. He looked like he was gonna tell her something, so she just waited patiently.

Half way to school, he started, "Pan, are you okay? You haven't left the house and you haven't talked with Trunks, Marron, Majuub, or anyone for that matter." Pan shrugged. "I can't find a reason to." Gohan shook his head and let out a small patient sigh.

"I know it must be hard without her, but you can't take it out on your friends. Trunks practically risked his life for you, which I owe him dearly for that, and Marron calls about 5 times a day." Pan scowled. "So I have to talk with Trunks 'cause he save my life? Is that it?" Gohan frowned.

"No that's not it-" Pan stopped him. "I'm fine papa. I haven't returned Marron's calls because she deserves better. Plus, she's going to marry Majuub real soon so I'll speak to her then. As for Trunks …well I'll get to him when I think I'm ready, which I'm not at the moment." Gohan just nodded.

He parked across the street, said good bye, and drove off. Pan walked across the crossing lane and went to school. She lowered her head and pulled her hood lower. She didn't want anyone to talk with her just yet. She was too fragile, so anything will make het snap, like with Trunks …

First chapter finished. I'll try having next chapter out as soon as possible. Please read and Review. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you TeeLee123(1st reviewer for this story), Awesomegirl789, Starfire Grace for reviewing! You guys rock. Enjoy chapter 2 everybody.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ

"Pan, Wake up!" Pan's head shot up in the air as her teacher shouted. The moment she did, though, her head started aching. "If you find my lecture tiring, then maybe you should come up here and explain what Damen and Ever were looking for." Pan groaned and stood up in front of the class.

"Damen and Ever were looking for an antidote for the curse given to them by Roman, who was killed accidently. They failed at getting the antidote from him once he was accidently killed so they need his shirt-where the antidote was spilled on- to find the ingredients so Damen could make his own batch of it."

Pan gave her teacher a bored look. "Is that all?" Her teacher frowned. "One more thing and you'll be able to sit. Why does Damen give Ever _red_ Tulips? Why not a Rose?" Pan tried not to roll her eyes. She was so tired from her lack of sleep, not to mention she was bored out of her mind.

"Damen gives Ever a red tulip because it stands for undying love. When Ever asks why not a rose like Stacia he answers that a white rose stands, back then, for fooled love." She was surprised by her response that all she did was nod and let her take her seat. The minute she did, the bell rang.

Pan rushed out her class and headed for her secret area near the gate. When she got there, she saw a group of girls circling around each other like idiots. *Awe man. Please let it be some other guy. Please!* Too bad life isn't fair. Pan knew why he was here anyways so she walked over to the gossiping girls and just pushed them aside.

Trunks smiled at her and offered her his hand but she didn't take it. Instead, she walked out through the gates and hopped into his car, ignoring the rude comments behind her. Trunks got in and drove off. "What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy to get out of this dump for a while?"

Pan shook her head. "Not really. It may be boring as heck, but at least I'm away from everything… everyone." Trunks flinched. "I'm sorry, but I need to talk to you." Pan let out a sigh. "I'm really tired for this. Can't it wait for later?" Trunks stopped at the red light to look at her. "It can't. I need to know something." Pan waved her hand sarcastically, urging him to continue.

He sighed. "Pan, just answer a simple question for me. Do you have dreams at night?" Pan looked out in front of her towards the road. "Everyone does." Trunks tried to hold his patience. She could tell just by how white his knuckles were turning by holding the steering wheel.

"You know what I mean. I know you do. It's the same reason why I don't sleep either." Pan turned to face him. "You mean sneaking out to parties and bedding every girl I can find? Sorry, but no. It's not the same reason." Trunks shook his head.

"You and I both know I put that behind me a long time ago... I mean the nightmares you get." Pan paled. "See, I knew it. You have the same nightmares that I have." Pan shook her head. "Which one do you have though?"

"The accident, the one where you and I take off and the one where I end up dropping you on-"

"It was you?!" she yelled. "You're the one who ends up killing me every night!" Trunks pulled over to the side and turned off the car. "No, no, you have it all wrong." Pan tried getting out of the car. "Let me out!" Trunks was about to grab her arm, but remembered what happened last time.

"It was on accident."

"Lair!"

"I'm not lying, Pan. Don't you remember what happens afterwards?" Pan got out of the car. "Nothing else happens! I die, wake up, and burst into tears to the fact that my only friend kills me." Trunks walked over to her. "You wake up from shock. I, on the other hand, know what happens." Pan crossed her arms.

"Then explain it to me, now." Trunks nodded. "I will, but you have to calm down first." Pan took a deep breath. "When I dropped you, it wasn't on purpose. I was looking for you, but you kept running away from me. The minute I grab you, I took you to the roof, so I can fly us out of that place. I don't know why.

All I know was that we had to get out of there. Someone came up behind me and hit me at the back of my neck, making me let go. You have your eyes closed. That's why you didn't know."

Pan stayed quiet, trying to make sense of everything. "Who hit you?" Trunks shrugged. "I don't know. The dream starts off with me trying to find you and ends when the person that hits me, stabs me, and drops me off to the rocky ocean." Pan looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you barely letting me know this?"

"I had no idea you were having these dreams too. I got a hint when you texted me one night asking 'why'" Pan frowned. "When was that?" Trunks tried to remember. "It was 2 or 3 weeks ago I think. I was… drunk so I couldn't respond." Pan rolled her eyes.

"I thought you put that behind you?" she mocked. Trunks gave her a solemn look. "I meant the partying. I only drank so I wouldn't remember the dreams. It helped with the headaches for a bit and medicine didn't work. I practically had liquor in my hands all day, just 'cause our immune system is too strong for alcohol."

Pan checked her phone and saw that her lunch was over 10 minutes ago. "I'm late, so you might wanna start thinking of an excuse for me." Trunks sighed and got back in the car. "Here" Pan frowned at the note he handed her. "I knew this would take time so I had one ready just in case." Pan opened it.

Trunks snatched it from her before she can read it. "Hey!" Trunks laughed as he drove into the road. "You can't see that. It's between me and your teacher." Pan frowned. "Why can't I know?" Trunks winked at her. "Because, Panny, I need to make sure you don't call my bluff every time I come to pick you up for lunch."

Pan looked out the window. "I bet it has to do with me and you right?" Trunks almost hit a passing car. Pan panicked and grabbed Trunks. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to cause that!" Trunks kept driving, but looked like he had seen a ghost.

"It's okay, Pan. It was an accident. I was just surprised by your comment. That's all. I wasn't going to let that happen." Pan shook her head. "It's not okay. For one simple mistake, anything can happen."

Trunks let out a deep breath. "Is this why you told Gohan to sell your car?" Pan nodded. Trunks tried hugging her, but he saw how she flinched from it. "Pan, it's alright. I'm in control right now, so don't worry." Pan realized they were parking in front of her school and noticed her tight grip on him.

"I know, but anything can happen. Thanks for the ride." Pan got out but before she can enter the gate door, he stopped her. "Here's the note for your teacher." He wanted to embrace her but he knew she wouldn't accept it. Pan took the note and headed inside.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he called out and she just nodded and head to class.

"Ms. Son. You're late." Pan glared at Mr. Yamato as she handed him the note. He read over it and immediately had understanding in his eyes. "I'm sorry Ms. Son. I had no idea. You never wear a ring to class so it didn't even cross my mind." Pan frowned. _What?_

"What ring?" He just laughed. "It's okay, Pan. You don't have to hide it anymore, but I'll keep it a secret and not breathe a word to anyone, not even to you as he requested." He folded the paper and put it into his coat pocket.

Pan sat down in her usual spot and pulled out her things from her backpack. "Do you have the homework?" asked her partner. "She nodded and handed it to him. "Okay class, I need everyone to pair up with their opposite gender." Everyone complained except Pan and two other pairs who were happy to pick their boyfriend/girlfriend.

Pan sat there as everyone paired up. She hated these types of projects especially since she was the one who did all the work if she got a partner. "Need a partner?" asked one of the guys in her class. "Sure, Kody." Kody sat next to her and took out all his stuff needed for class. "Now that everyone has a partner…" he trailed off, staring at Pan and Kody. "Ummm, Pan is it alright for Kody to be your partner. It's just for this assignment."

Pan gave him a confused look. "Yeah, it is." He nodded and moved on. "As I was saying, you and your partner will each pick a topic randomly by picking out of this hat." He waved the hat around, and then placed the pieces of folded paper inside. "We'll go by alphabetical order."

Everyone drew out of the hat and open their papers. Pan sighed and handed the note to Kody. "We got the United States." Kody looked at the paper and frowned. "What's wrong with the U.S?" Pan shrugged. "Every country has its ups and downs." He just nodded.

*When is History over?* Pan looked over to the clock and saw that they still need another hour. "Everyone must research a specific area, like a state, and give me full detail on that area. Your project must include a college and what advantages would you have if you attend there."

Pan looked around her history class. They all looked happy to be doing this. It's probably since they were going to graduate this year. Most of them were probably planning to attend a college in the area they have to do the project on.

"Your project's due in 1 month. That should be more than enough for all of you to finish." Everyone nodded and her teacher left them to talk about the project. "When do you wanna start?" asked Kody. "I'll have it finished on time. Don't worry." Kody frowned.

"It's a partner project. That means we both have to work on it." Pan looked at him. "Are you willing to work?" Kody nodded. "Of course." Pan thought that was weird. Since she was ahead of everyone by a whole year, everyone assumed she was so smart that they made her do all the work.

"Ummm, whenever you want to work on it, just come to my house or we can meet up somewhere. I'm free anytime." Kody smiled. "How about we start tomorrow during lunch? I have a car, so I can drive us to the internet café and eat there while we do some research."

"That sounds great." Kody frowned. "You don't like being social do you?" Pan shrugged. "I've been through some things." Kody just nodded. "Yeah, seems like there is always something that keeps you from being truly happy." Pan arched an eyebrow. "What's yours?" He stretched his arms out, showing a bit of his abs.

Pan quickly looked away. "I had to move, leaving my whole life behind. And you?" Pan stayed quiet. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me. I'm not a prier." Pan continued to sit there quietly, waiting for the bell to ring. The minute it did, Mr. Yamato called Pan to stay for a while.

"So, Pan, when is this celebration?" Pan shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He waved the note around. "Oh. That. Well the thing is that I need to see that note real fast." She tried snatching it but he managed to out maneuver her.

"I have specific orders to not let you read the note Ms. Son. Oh, and Mr. Briefs is waiting for you outside the classroom, so I'll let you go." Pan looked out and saw Trunks waiting for her. She stepped outside and gave him a scowl. "You said see you tomorrow." Trunks grinned. "I wanted to see you sooner."

Pan rolled her eyes and accepted his ride home. "What's the point for all this? Your visiting I mean." Trunks turned off his car and took off his seatbelt. "I just want to catch up with my best friend. Is that a crime?" Pan shook her head. "No, but-"

"But nothing; now go inside and I'll see you tomorrow at lunch." Pan froze at that. "Ummm, I can't see you at lunch tomorrow. I have a project and my partner wanted to drive us to the café so we can research there." Trunks waved it off. "I can drive you there." Pan was starting to get smothered and was losing her patience. "I can handle myself. I don't need you to do anything for me. I was fine before you came back into my life, so if you'll excuse me I have to go." She closed the door and walked inside her house.

Gohan was there for some reason. "Pan, what's wrong?" Pan didn't respond. She just walked upstairs and slammed her door shut, causing the house to shake for a bit. Gohan sighed.

He walked up to his daughter's room and knocked slowly. "Pan, please open up. I just want to talk." At first there was no response. Gohan tried opening the door, but it was locked. "Pan?" he called out. He tried sensing her energy and saw that it was far from home. He barged into her room, noticing her window open.

He looked around her room and settled on her desk chair. Something caught his attention that made him turn around. On her desk, he saw a crumbled piece of paper. Gohan assumed it was just trash until he opened it.

It read, _I'm tired of living in hell. These nightmares show no mercy and by the looks of things, they never will. One day, not today, it will end. My soul will be free of this body, so it can be born into something, hopefully, better. The stars that glow at night are no longer helping. I want my friends back, but Dende can't allow it. I want the suffering to end. Only one person keeps from releasing my soul from this painful nightmare and that's him._

Gohan felt tears begging to be shed. He had no idea it was this bad. He thought she would have been over the accident fast, but he extremely misjudged her. She may be strong, but no one can ever get past the pain it feels when someone you love is gone.

He reread the last sentence over and over. _Only one person keeps from releasing my soul from this painful nightmare and that's him. _He knew who it was. There's no other. The bad part is that he can't do anything about it since his daughter has never mentioned it before. She'll know he went through her stuff even though he didn't mean to find this note.

*It was crumbled* Which had to mean she no longer cared about it or that she was trying to get rid of those thoughts. Either way, it wasn't good. If he gives her any reason to stop trusting him, Gohan will lose his daughter forever. He placed the crumbled piece of paper exactly how it was and left her room.

"Hey, Trunks, can you come over here for a second?" Trunks got up from the couch and went to his mother's lab where he found her struggling with boxes. He quickly went over and carried the boxes for her. "Thank you. You're such a huge help." She stretched her back and arms before telling him to place the boxes on the other table that was across the lab.

"You're father said you skipped you're training earlier. Is everything alright? That doesn't seem like you." Trunks just shrugged. He hardly said more than a sentence when he came over. It wasn't in him to speak to his dead sister's parents when she no longer could.

Bulma sighed. "You can talk to me, Trunks. You know that. I know it still hurts. I lost one of my children. You lost your sister. While your father might not show it, he still mourns for her at night." Trunks looked away. He didn't want this talk. "You can stay for the night if you want?"

Trunks shook his head. It was too painful to stay here especially when his sister's room was right next to his. He rather cry to himself alone. He may have talked to Pan for quite a bit, but that was 'cause he had found out that she was someone who would understand the pain he felt.

When he arrived at his parents' house, he was overcome with shock that he had trusted her and spilled everything as if it were something he often did. Pan was always there for him, but he didn't tell her certain things. He kept his secrets and thoughts to himself for only him to know.

Bulma placed her hand on his shoulder. "You're sister and best friend are together now. Think about that. They are no longer worried about keeping their relationship a secret anymore." *How did she know that?* he asked himself. Bulma caught the surprise look on his face.

"Bulla gave me a few clues and Goten wasn't a good secret keeper. I would catch him staring at Bulla as if she was the only thing that mattered in the world." Trunks nodded. He should have figured that.

"Imagine if Goten would've survived? Do you honestly think he would be happy that he did knowing he'd lost his love? It hurts, I know, but it was their fate." Trunks shook his head as tears formed. "No, it wasn't." Bulma looked confused.

"My sister and Goten wouldn't have died if I didn't bring up the idea on going on a trip. . ." Bulma stayed quiet. The last time she talked with Gohan, he had told her that Pan blamed herself too. Bulma let the subject go.

"I have to go." Bulma nodded and let him leave.

As Trunks drove home, he fought the urge to make his father beat him. It was the only way, besides drinking, that made him forget his inner pain. The only reason he had visited his parents was because he owed them that much. He knew his father was still upset at the death of his daughter.

He proved that thought whenever they trained. Trunks allowed his father to beat him to relieve both their pains. His father beat him to alleviate himself while Trunks wanted pain to make him focus on something other than their deaths. It was something only people who've experienced this pain that can understand.

Pan arrived at his house. She had to apologize. What she said was unacceptable. He may have been smothering her like crazy in just one day, but it wasn't his fault. He was afraid of losing another. The same way she was feeling about him and her grandfather.

She kept knocking for another 3 minutes before she realized that his car wasn't there. She sat on the porch and waited for him to show up.

It wasn't until an hour later that he did. As soon as he saw her, he quickly turned off his car and ran up to her. "Is everything alright?" Pan nodded.

"I just came to apologize." Trunks gave her a confused look. "You know, for telling you that my life was better when you weren't in it. I'm sorry about that. I know you're only trying to help-" Trunks stopped her from saying more.

"Pan, you don't have to apologize. I didn't think anything of it. I was too concerned with everything else to even take that to the heart. It's okay."

Pan shook her head at that. She had been worried over nothing. Trunks smiled. He rarely did that anymore and it was only today that he did so. "I'll make it up. I promise. What do you need: Dinner, money, a car, a house? What?" Pan smiled.

"I don't want anything." Trunks shook his finger at her. "None of that. Come inside. I think I have enough food to make us something." Pan hesitated. She's never been to his house. He had just bought it last month. He stopped walking when he saw that she was still outside the door.

"You can come in, Pan. Like I said, I'm going to make it up. It's the least I can do for worrying you so." Pan slowly walked in and closed the door behind her. When she looked around, shock filled her.

His house was . . . empty. It didn't have that homey feel. It may have everything you can ever need but it was still lonesome in here. Pan frowned at all this. He only moved to get away from his room that was so close to Bulla's. . . Trunks noticed she was staring at his house. He knew what she thought. It's what he thought whenever he got home from work. "Good news. I guess I went grocery shopping yesterday and stacked up my fridge and cabinets. I make us anything you want."

Pan took a seat on one of the chairs by the island table. "I'm not really hungry." Trunks shook his head again. "That's a shame. Here I thought I was going to be able to persuade you to keep me company, but I guess you have better things to do, right?"

Pan had to fight the urge to not gape and yell at him for doing this to her. *Why him* she thought to herself. She could tell he was forcing himself to not grin or smile. "I'll stay, but I can't for long. I have to go home or my father will get mad." Trunks finally smiled.

"I'm good with that. So what do you want to have for dinner?" Pan shrugged. "Anything you make is good and I hate you for that. I can no longer eat anyone's cooking without comparing it to yours." Trunks laughed.

"Lasagna it is." Pan smiled at that. "I knew you'd want one of your favorites. Quick question though." Pan looked up at him. "What do you want to do later?" Pan punched him. "What was that for?" he asked as he rubbed his arm. "Pervert" Trunks thought about what he had said.

He actually laughed at that. "I meant like a movie or something. What you thought I said can be done afterwards if you want." He winked at her, making her get up to go hit him again. "Whoa, you really want me huh?" he teased. Pan let out a frustrated sigh.

"At least you haven't changed." Trunks frowned. "What makes you think I haven't? I haven't said more than a few words to my parents and you wouldn't recognize me at work if you went to visit me." Pan gulped. "I'm sorry."

Trunks waved it off. "I shouldn't have snapped. Now, let's forget all this and make us some dinner." Pan nodded.

While Trunks pulled out the ingredients needed, Pan looked for a movie to watch. "Where do you keep your DVD's?" Trunks turned to find her looking through his TV cabinet. "I'll get them in a bit. For now, can you help with something real fast?"

Pan got up and went over to see what he needed help with. He handed her a glass bottle that contained . . . wine? Pan arched a brow at him. "Hahaha, that's only if you want. I already told you I still drink." Pan shook her head. She placed it at the center of the table and placed eating utensils as well.

By the time Trunks had the lasagna cooking; Pan was already passed out on the couch. He saw that she had set the table perfectly. He walked over to the couch and noticed something.

Pan had a few cuts on her forearm. Her whole left side was marked with cuts that looked like scars now. *Do you still do this?*

Without thinking, he bent down and placed his palm on her cheek. She didn't wake up so he left his hand there. When a few minutes passed, he harshly remembered. "Pan, wake up!" Pan didn't budge. Trunks tried shaking her gently but it was no use.

There's chapter 2. I'm sorry for the late update but they cut my internet. Thank you those who review. "Evermore" by Noel Alyson was the book Pan had to analyze. "Immortals" is an amazing series that I had just read so I had to put it in here.

I know some of you can relate to what Trunks and Pan are feeling. You may be able to let the past go, but you'll always mourn for those you have cherished and are now gone. Thank you and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you, Starfire Grace, for being my first reviewer. I just love your fanfics!

Please like my page "Pan Briefs" (The pic is Pan kissing Trunks in black and white) on Facebook for updates or to leave any comments. I post updates there from time to time and have options for you guys to vote on.

Here's chapter 3!

"Pan, please wake up!" Pan shot her eyes open and quickly embraced him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He felt her hot tears streaming down her cheeks and onto his shirt. Trunks held onto her until she finished. He should have realized this sooner.

When she finally let go, she wiped her eyes. "Are you alright?" Pan nodded. It was the first time that she had waked up before she died. "Which was it?" Pan looked at his shirt that was soaked from his right side.

"Where I die. I'm sorry about your shirt." Trunks backed away before she had a chance to reach his shirt. "Don't worry about the shirt. I have more." He laughed lightly. "Don't shrug off your dreams like that, Pan. You can talk to me, remember?" Pan just shrugged.

Trunks sighed as he saw her staring at his wet shirt again. She quickly looked away, though, when she saw that he was removing his shirt right in front of her.

"I'm right here you know." Trunks laughed. "Yeah, but it's not the first time you've seen me without a shirt. Besides, I have a tank top on." Pan looked at him and was relieved to find out he was right. "Are you sure you're alright?" Pan nodded.

He went up to his room to retrieve another shirt while Pan checked on the lasagna. When she turned around, she saw him wearing a black t-shirt with his jeans. "Want to explain the black?" Trunks let out a low laugh.

"I'm not trying to go all black, honest. I just keep buying clothes that are black just 'cause I happen to like them and apparently you do too." Pan turned around to hide her blushing face. *What's wrong with me?*

"Lasagna ready?" he asked. Pan checked and saw that it was, so she moved to the side while he took it out and prepared it. "I made garlic bread yesterday. It should still taste fresh." Pan went to the cabinets and took out the bread. "Smells really good."

Trunks continued preparing the last touches before placing the tray at the center of the table. Since they were part Saiyan, he served them each half of the lasagna. Pan was about to sit down until she saw Trunks heading up stairs with his plate and the wine. "Where are you going?"

Trunks looked at her; he then looked back upstairs. "The movie player is up in my room. I don't spend much time downstairs." Pan frowned. "So, you mean that I practically set up the table for nothing?" Trunks grinned and left. Pan let out a frustrated sigh and took her plate up to his room. She felt really uncomfortable with this.

Pan looked all around his room. It looked better than the living room but it still felt lonely. It wasn't right to be judging the way he lives, but she can't help but feel responsible. They promised to keep in touch and she broke that promise. "What movie would you like?" Pan shrugged. "You can pick. I don't know what movies you have."

Trunks put on a movie and sat up against his bed while Pan took her seat on his bed. The moment she sat down, she was amazed at how soft his blankets were. The softness was good enough to make her want to sleep.

"What material is this?" Trunks looked up at her with lasagna in his mouth. "Ish were inshapan." Pan scowled at him. "Really?" Trunks shrugged and continued eating. Pan ate hers with a crave feeling. She missed his food. She loved going to Capsule Corp. just to sneak a bite from his snack.

Once the movie was over, Trunks got up and took Pan's plate downstairs. He had already finished his wine bottle but had no buzz whatsoever. It was more like soda than alcohol. When he got back to his room, he found Pan dozing off. "Pan?" She immediately opened her eyes.

"Sorry, your blankets are really soft." He smiled and pulled out his phone. "You might want to call your father and let him know where you are." Pan called her father and waited for him to answer. At the 4th ring he did. "Hey, papa, I-" Gohan cut her off.

"Pan, don't come home right now, okay? I know you're with Trunks right now, and I want you to spend the night. They found mold all over the place in small amounts, so they're cleaning it up. I don't even know how we got mold. I'll be staying at your grandpa's house with your mom." Pan let it all sink in before replying. "I can't go?"

"Not at the moment. I don't want you to get sick. I'll see you tomorrow okay? Good night, Pan. I love you."

"Good night papa." Pan hung up and handed Trunks back his cell phone. "Can I stay over? They're cleaning my house." Trunks nodded. "Of course."

Pan yawned and headed outside Trunks's room. "Where are you going?"

Pan turned around to face him. "I'm going to sleep. Where are the spare rooms?" Trunks flinched. "They're all filled with stuff. I haven't unpacked everything yet and I left during a pissed off moment so I just threw everything into boxes and not capsules."

Pan groaned. "Then it's off to the couch." Trunks stopped her. "No, I'll sleep on the floor and you can use my bed. That way we can keep an eye out for each other in case we go into panic mode." Pan frowned. Leave it to him to make a joke out of her nightmares.

Trunks noticed the sudden change in her moods. "I'm sorry, Pan. I'm trying to lighten the mood here. I haven't exactly had a full conversation with anyone, other than you, and that was only today."

"If you are having the same nightmares as I am, then you should know that I wouldn't take it as easy as you do." Trunks shook his head. "Now I know. I take it seriously too. I know these dreams have more meaning. I know it . . . but you'll have to bear with me for a bit. I need your help interpreting them since you have your own point of view in them."

Pan nodded before she sat down on Trunks's bed again. Trunks took out a spare mattress from his closet and pressed it open. As soon as Trunks had the lay out bed all set up, Pan quickly went to go lie down on it. Trunks went wide eyed. Pan tossed him the pillow.

"Don't even think about it. I'm sleeping here and you're sleeping on your own bed." Trunks sighed and went to his bed after putting his sleep wear. Since Pan was spending the night, he made sure to dress appropriately.

Pan watched him get into bed. "You're going to sleep?" Trunks shook his head. "I'm just gonna lay down for a bit. Feel free to do whatever you want in the meantime. My house will always be yours." Pan frowned at his sudden change in moods.

"Is everything alright? Did I say something wrong?" Trunks shook his head and covered himself. Pan quietly walked over to the door, opened it, and closed it without ever leaving. She slowly made her way back to her small bed. She had already hid her energy when she closed the door.

She needed to know what he did at night. Was it the same thing she did? *Please, don't. . . I won't be able to take it . . .* She looked up when she heard a muffled noise. Pan shook her head as she felt her own tears streaming down her checks. They did go through the same thing.

He holds in everything all day and then lets it all out at night where no one can see or hear them . . . and she disturbed his privacy. Pan covered her mouth with her hand tightly to prevent any sudden gasps. She couldn't leave now. He'd know she had never left.

Pan was shaking as more tears fell. She wanted to walk over to him, lie down beside him, and hug him, but she couldn't. She couldn't stand another's touch. All those times the doctors had their hands on her to stitch up her injuries had left her traumatized. She now knew why her grandpa, Goku, couldn't stand even the word hospital.

"Pan?" Her heart pounding at the thought of being caught, Pan tried staying as still and quiet as possible. It felt all too familiar like . . . _her dream_. Pan freaked out even more. "Pan, are you there?" Pan gripped at her hair tighter. *Go back to sleep.* It was no use. Trunks had gotten up and found her curled up in a ball with her hands entangled in her hair.

Face full of tears, Pan cried harder. Trunks quickly dropped to the ground next to her. "What's wrong, Pan?" Pan shook her head. "I'm sorry." She gasped out. When he lifted her head so she could see him, Pan saw his eyes red and with new tears forming.

"What happened?" Pan looked back down. "I . . . I pretended to leave so I . . . could find out what you did . . . at night." Trunks embraced her. "The same thing you have been doing for the past 2 months, Pan. It's the only thing I can do. I'm sorry I ruined your stay like this. I couldn't stop myself. I had to let it out"

Pan nodded as she wiped her tears. "I still shouldn't have stayed. I want my own privacy too. I know what you need." Trunks shook his head and placed his head on hers. "It's okay, Pan. Don't be sorry." Pan hugged him back as tight as she could.

"I wanted to go to you, but was too afraid that you'd be angry at me." Trunks looked at her. "How can I be mad at you, Pan? It's pure bliss that I can finally have someone next to me and not feel like I'm being pitied or feeling that I have to talk. With you, I can be free to be myself again."

Pan rubbed her stinging eyes. "Me too . . ." She heard Trunks let out a tired sigh. "What's wrong?" Trunks tried smiling, but it didn't quite stay for too long. "You refuse to say my name . . ." Pan turned towards him. "You haven't said my name since that day. I've been trying to clue you in on that by saying yours in almost every sentence I can."

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I don't. I just can't . . ." Trunks just nodded in understanding. He slowly got up with Pan following. He led her to his bed. Pan didn't stop him. She let him lay down first before she lied down beside him. When she did, Trunks covered them and they embraced each other.

They let themselves get lost in each other's company. It brought comfort that they had someone who understood the loss of their two best friends. It wasn't just the loss that hurt though. It was the fact that they had lived so carefree. No worries, no danger whatsoever. All because they had Saiyan blood in them, all four of them had thought to be invincible to something as small as a car accident. Both of them were terrified of losing anyone else. With no thought in mind, they fell asleep.

~The next morning~

Trunks woke up at the feel of someone pressed up against him. He looked down and saw Pan sound asleep. She looked so . . . peaceful . . . as if she were in complete heaven. Trunks moved her hair away from her face and saw her cheeks flushed. Trunks was confused now.

Pan opened her eyes at the feel of someone placing their hand on her cheek. She looked up to see Trunks, and quickly jumped up in surprise. "What are you doing?" Trunks tried reaching for her, but she had already gotten up. "I know it looked bad, Pan, but remember last night?" Pan frowned.

She suddenly remembered. How they cried together as they embraced each other . . . "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to . . ." He nodded. "I know." He offered her a smile but she barely returned it. She turned to see that his alarm clock read 7:25am.

"Oh no. I'm going to be late." Pan quickly used her Saiyan speed to get herself ready. Trunks kept losing track of her every time she moved around. One second she's in the bathroom and the next thing he knows, she's tackling him on his bed hugging him. Trunks was left wide eyed, mouth gaping as she kissed his cheek and took off out his window.

Pan flew as fast as she could to school. She had exactly 2 minutes to get to class before the tardy bell rang. As soon as she landed outside the gates and was about to take off running, Kody stopped her. "Whoa! Why in such a hurry?" Pan tried catching her breath. "I'm late . . . we're late." Kody laughed.

"One tardy isn't going to do much-" he was cut off by the bell. Pan groaned and rushed to class. When she walked in, her foreign language teacher, Mr. Ambrose, scowled at her. "If you are late to this class one more time Son, I will call your mother and father for a conference." He warned in Japanese. Even though this was foreign language, he still talked to everyone in Japanese for his own improvement.

Pan just nodded and took her seat in the back. He had moved her here when she wouldn't answer one of his questions. It's not her fault she had just been in a life changing accident where she was left with damaged brain tissue, at the time, and couldn't manage to answer certain things.

"I want everyone to know that in this class, everyone, and I mean everyone," he gave a direct look to Pan, "will participate on our first project this year. You each have to do a report on a company, of your choosing, and also bring an employee from that business. Your report, of course, will be written in English and to further challenge you students, you each must apply as an intern at their department. You will have a sheet where the boss must sign at the end of each week for the next 3 months. Understood?"

Everyone started naming all kinds of companies. Most of them are some she hasn't even heard of before. When it got too noisy and out of control, Mr. Ambrose whistled loudly. "Class settle down." he made sure everybody was paying attention before continuing.

"To make sure every senior here has a different company, I will draw your seating number on the Popsicle sticks, you'll tell me which company you shall be working on and I'll reserve it for only you. I know some of you must be wondering why are we doing this in a foreign language class, but it's for a good reason." Every student waited for him to continue.

"I believe most of your history teachers are making you do a project with a partner on a specific area. Well, the school decided that you language learners should get the experience at having to speak English since it's a worldwide language."

He drew the first stick. "Pan Son . . . you're pick?" Pan had no other choice but to pick, "Capsule Corp." she heard about 10 other girls who were now complaining. "And who will you be working with?" Pan hesitated on that. She could choose Bulma but then she'll be almost forced to talk to her about the accident. "Trunks Briefs." Mr. Ambrose nodded as he wrote down the information.

Almost every girl was glaring at her. Pan stopped listening after the next 5 students. "Ms. Son?" Pan looked up at her teacher. "Here's your sign in sheet. You'll have to apply for internship yourself and must have your 3 months completed by then."

"How many hours are required?" He thought about it before answering, "All the hours that you are given will be written down and signed by your employer. You will complete every one of them that is given to you. If you miss even one hour, you will make it up by working a longer shift." Everyone nodded and continued their chatter.

Pan took the sheet and looked it over. No doubt she can easily get the internship, with pay, since she was practically family with the owners. She filled in all the requirements before putting the paper away and returned to paying attention to her teacher's lesson.

As Trunks checked his watch, his phone ringed. He answered and put it on speaker. "Capsule Corporation, Mr. Briefs speaking."

"Hello, _Mr. Briefs_." Trunks quickly picked up the phone when he heard her 'seductive' voice. "Pan, that's not funny." He didn't hear a response so he continued. "You needed something?" Pan responded by knocking on his door. He got up to let her in. When she did, she handed him a paper.

"An internship application?" Pan nodded as she sat down on his office chair. "It's for a project our principle wants all foreign language seniors to do. We did a raffle and I was the first one called, so I got first dibs." She smiled. Trunks smiled as he rolled his eyes. "Well you know you have the internship, along with pay, but it says here you'll be doing a report on . . . me?"

Pan slouched on the chair. "You were the only one I was willing to talk to here." Trunks nodded. "The good news is that I have an opening for you, for more than the 3 months required . . ." Pan sat back up. "And the bad news?" Trunks signed the sheet, made a copy, and handed it back to her. "It's good news to me, but I don't know about you."

Pan read over the sheet. "Really, you want me to be your secretary?" Trunks shrugged. "I fire or transfer every other secretary I get. They try to make moves on me and it does get annoying. I don't know how you handle it all day at school when you have them right next to you." Pan went wide eyed.

"First of all, I'm pretty sure you make moves on them too, and second, what do you mean how do I handle it? I barley talk to my teachers. What makes you think I talk to guys?" Trunks walked over to her and sat down on his desk. "Just that one day I went to pick you up for lunch, I saw the looks of at least 5 guys putting their heads down at the sight of you leaving with me."

Pan blushed. "Liar, no guy even talks to me unless they want homework or a project done, not counting Kody because he somewhat wants to actually work on it." Trunks just shook his head and dropped the subject.

"So, when do you have to start?" Pan looked over her paper. "He said to start by the beginning of next week, so-" Trunks stopped her by holding his hand in front of her while he pulled out his phone. Pan saw him text so fast, it felt like something out of a dream . . .

Pan froze and paled. "You can start tomorrow at 4pm to 6pm when I get off. Once you're on winter break you can start working from 9am to 6pm like my usual hours." He looked up when he didn't get a response. Trunks waved his hand in front of her.

"Pan, are you okay?" Pan sat there frozen stiff until Trunks placed a hand on her shoulder. "Get away from me!" She jumped out of her chair. Trunks put down his phone before slowly walking towards her. She backed away for every step he would take.

Before she can take off, Trunks grabbed her in an embrace. "Pan, calm down, I'm not trying to hurt you." Pan still struggled to break free. "I'll let go if you tell me what's got you this upset." Pan tried to lose his grip but it was no use. She was too tired and weak to fight him. She reluctantly stopped trying.

"How did you do that?" Trunks gave her a confused look. "Last night. How did you stop the nightmares . . .?" Trunks turned pale then as he too realized what she had. He almost lost his balance at the thought. "I hadn't even realized that I didn't dream. I was too distracted by the peace of it . . . the feeling of being normal again . . ."

"So it wasn't you?" Trunks shook his head as he remembered last night up to this morning. No nightmares haunted him like they usually did. "It was when I took you to my bed to sleep." Pan looked at him. "You're kidding right? The only way to stop having those nightmares is to basically sleep in the same bed every damn night?!"

Trunks was surprised at her outburst. "Is it really such a bad thought?" Pan glared at him but couldn't hold it. Instead, she collapsed on the floor. Trunks rushed to her side to pick her up. She opened her eyes as she reached to press her hand against her forehead. "It's the headaches I get." Trunks checked to see if she had a fever.

"I'm fine. Just . . . just leave me alone." She tried standing up, but had to hold onto him for balance. He quickly helped her to his chair so she can sit. "Why do you have such a grudge on me?" Pan gripped at her pants as tears wanted to fall. She looked up at him with a sad look that made him want to punch himself for causing her such torment.

"Because you saved me instead of our friends."

I need to stop here so I can start typing up chapter 4. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review! I accept any requests/ comments on my fanfic. Thank you!


End file.
